Conventional vehicular transportation even in crowded urban environments has required toleration of sulfur and carbon-containing chemical environmental pollutants produced by internal combustion engines and ozone emission and high battery cost of electrically operated vehicles. By the apparatuses and process of this invention, chemical pollution is ratuses and process of this invention, chemical pollution is eliminated. Further, the systems herein described utilize what might otherwise be lost energy on braking a moving vehicle and also utilize usual lost exhaust pressure energy.
The prior art has not taught or provided pollution-free transportation vehicles that provide conventional passenger seating and comfort at costs competitive with conventional internal combustion engine-powered vehicles nor air engines that cycle exhaust and vehicular energy.
Representative prior art is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 193,631 Pneumatic Engine, July 31, 1871 to J. F. Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,631 Fluid Driven Engine With Improved Fluid Amplifier Valve Means, August 13, 1968, to K. E. Woodward; Marco Matteucci, History of the Motor Car, Crown Publishers, New York, 1970, pages, 14-17; Terry R. Miller, Air Powered Cars, Tri-State Printing Co., Galena, Kansas, 1979, pages 1-5.